To Love Your Enemy
by Iza-nii
Summary: They thought they always hated each other...but they were wrong complete
1. Chapter 1

******_AN: this is my first FanFic and im sorry about this sooo much. this would be split up but my computer hates me... ._**

Chapter 1

Ikebukuro

Looking out the wall sized window in the direction of Ikebukuro thinking to himself.

_Ah Ikebukuro! A place that seems supernatural to people who first come there; but stay awhile and then it seems to become normal, or dare I say boring! Well not for me. Every time I step foot in Ikebukuro a certain blonde monster has to _sniff_ me out and try to kill me!_

Spinning back towards his assistant Izaya throws himself up off this spiny chair. Shrugging on his favorite jacket Izaya skips to the door, yelling over his shoulder "I'll be back later Namie-san! Don't wait up for me!"

"Never planned to," And with that being said Izaya smirked and left his apartment.

"Ikebukuro is just so wonderful! All my glorious humans going about their normal lives. It's just _so_ interesting!" Izaya exclaims with his hands crammed in his pockets of his fur trimmed jacket. "I just love it here even though a certain brute throws stupid vending machines at my head,"

**BOOM **

Not far from the spot the raven haired man was standing a moment ago a vending machine crashes into the building.

"IZAAAAAYAAAA-KUN!"

Tuning to see an enraged tall blonde, "Ah speak of the devil and he shall appear!" Izaya says smirking.

Glaring at the smaller male and growling. "The only fucking devil here is you Flea! And what the hell did I tell you about coming back here!"

"Tsk! So easily angered Shizu-chan," Izaya said shaking his head. "I really wish I could stay and play Shizu-chan, but I really must be going," Giggling and running off Shizuo gives chase.

"Get back here you damn Flea!" Shizuo yells.

Turning back around and smirks, "catch me if you can Shizu-chaaaan!" and with that Shizuo picks up the closest _**nonliving**_ heavy object and tosses it at Izaya.

"My name is Shizuo to you! I swear,to whatever god there is that, I'm going to fucking kill you!" Shizuo growls chasing after the raven haired male.

Stopping to see if the brute was chasing him, "You say that all the time, _yet_ I'm still here," Izaya taunts.

Grinning because Izaya saw he just made the monster even angrier, he tries to hide his laugh at the blonde's childish remark.

"Yea but this time I mean it Louse!"

Grinning even wider. "Then you have to catch me first!" Seeing the taller male fairly close to him Izaya goes to jump up on to a building. But Shizuo lunges at him and grabs on to Izaya's hood and pulls him down.

Picking up the smaller male by throat he stares him in the eyes.

"Got you!" the blonde snickered.

The brunette's eyes widen in fear when he realizes what's happening. Grabbing on to the taller man's hands trying to free himself, Shizuo tightens his death grip. "Now I can finally kill you, you fucking Flea!"

"W-wait. . .S-Shizuo d-don't!" Izaya stutters while trying to breath and desperately trying to release the blonds hands. "P-please. . ."

Shizuo's grip tightens even more around the raven's small throat causing burses. Glaring at the smaller man, Izaya's words sink into Shizuo's brain. Right before Izaya loses consciousness the blonde lets go of him.

Falling to his knees Izaya tries to catch his breath.

". . .T-thank. . .y-you Sh-shizuo."

Looking at the raven trying to regain his lost breath, the blonde looks away.

"Sorry Flea." Shizuo whispers. Shocked by the sudden apology, Izaya's eyes widen and he blushes.

"W-why are you saying sorry. . .Sh-Shizu-chan? I. . .thought you wanted. . .t-to k-kill me," Izaya stutters through breathes.

"I do. I mean I _did_. But I can't now,"

"What d-do you mean you can't? That's what you always said you wanted!"

Shizuo looks at the smaller male and chuckles.

"Yeah but I guess I was wrong about that,"

"Then what _do_ you want?" The raven asks finally able to breathe right.

"This. . . "

Pulling the brunette up to him, Shizuo captures the others lips with his own. Izaya's eyes widen in shock but closes them shortly and leans into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss to fill his lungs with much needed air, Izaya stutters. "_T-THAT'S_ what you wanted? T-to _KISS_ me?"

"No I wa-"

Interrupting Shizuo. "Then why did you do it?"

"Because I want you," The blonde says. "I always have,"

"Y-you WHAT?" The raven blushes.

Chapter 2

Confessions

Looking down at the confused and flustered brunette.

"I told you Flea. I fucking want you!" Realizing what he said he tries to correct it. "I want you to be mine,"

"But how? You hate me! I knew you were a protozoan, but I never thought you where that stupid!" Izaya says looking away trying to hide his red dusted cheeks.

Chuckling seeing Izaya's red cheeks, Shizuo leans in and kisses him again.

"I never hated you," Shizuo confesses watching the raven's eyes widening at his confession.

"You have a funny way of showing it!"

"I only acted like that because you hate me," The blonde mumbles.

"I don't hate you! In fact I-" Izaya shuts his mouth quickly and blushes looking away.

Shizuo looks at the smaller male confused. He wraps his arms around the raven's waist and hugs him.

"You what?"

"N-nothing never mind. J-just forget it," Izaya says looking away letting Shizuo hold him.

Looking at the raven with a confused look on his face, the blonde rests his chin on top of Izaya's head and holds him gently. "Tell me please,"

_Shizu-chan__ just said please! Dammit! I can't tell him! I want to but he won't believe me. . . .But should I tell him. . . he might feel the same. . .no he won't. . .I sho-_

Shizuo stops the brunette's internal war by licking his neck. Seeing Izaya blush the blonde chuckles, "Come on just tell me."

"No. It's nothing," Izaya says shaking his head, finally hugging Shizuo back tightly needing a lifeline.

Kissing the top of the smaller males head chuckling. "Well it is obviously something Izaya-kun," Running his fingers through Izaya's raven locks. "Please,"

Blushing and looking up at the blonde with big watery crimson eyes. "I c-cant Shizu-chan,"

"Why not?"

"I d-don't think y-you will b-believe me. . ." The raven stutters with tears streaming down his face.

Pulling Izaya in to a quick kiss and caressing his face.

"No matter how crazy it is I'll believe you," Wiping away the brunette's tears. "Just trust me,"

"Tr-trustyou?" The raven stutters.

_Why is it so hard for the fle- I mean Izaya to tell me what he was going to say? Does he think ill laugh at him…maybe throw something at him_. . .realization setting in. _no maybe he's afraid it will turn out like last time in high school_. . .

_Flash back_

_Shizuo was standing on the field of Raira Academy, back then it was called Raijin Academy, with all the unconscious bodies lying around him .Man people pissed him off! Panting, Shizuo heard clapping from behind him, turning around the blonde saw a small brunette sitting next to Shinra Kishitani._

_ "Shizuo! I would like you to meet Orihara Izaya," The med student introduced. Shinra kept on rambling after that like he usually did but Shizuo was to busy staring at the small raven._

_ Smirking "It's not very polite to stare at people Shizu-chan. Though I don't really mind, I do the same thing,"_

_ "What? I was _not_ staring!" Shizuo yelled, but kept staring at Izaya._

_ "You like what you see?" Izaya taunted._

_ Eye twitching, the blonde growls and lunges at the small male smashing the bench Izaya was sitting on while he jumped out of the way. "Tsk. someone needs to learn how to control their anger,"_

"_IZAAAAYAAA!" Shizuo yelled and lunged at Izaya again. Instead of dodging it Izaya just stood there and let Shizuo pin him to a wall. _

"_You never answered my question Shizuo-chan," Izaya snickered. "How rude,"_

"_What question?" the blonde growls._

"_The 'Do you like what you see' question,"_

"_Why should I?"_

"_You kept staring," Izaya stated._

"_So? Why does it matter to you if I did or not?" Shizuo asked_

"_Because _I _like what I see," The raven whispers while wrapping his arms around the blonde's shoulders._

_End of flash back_

_When I rejected him…._

"Yes trust me. I promise I won't laugh or do anything," Shizuo whispers in Izaya's ear while hugging him.

Finally giving up on this battle, "F-Fine…I-I L-love you Shi-Shizu-chan. I always h-have," the brunette stutters and looks away again afraid to meet the blondes stare.

_Why did I just tell him I had affections for him?_ mentally hitting himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-_

Snapping the brunette out of his thoughts again, Shizuo leans down and kisses Izaya sweetly while holding him gently to his chest.

"Sh-shizuo?"Izaya says pulling away from the kiss calling Shizuo by his true name.

"Hm?"

"Aren't you going to laugh at me or throw me at a building or _anything_? I just told you I _**love**_ you!"

Chuckling Shizuo hugs Izaya tightly and looks down at him. "Why should I when I feel the same?"

"y-you do?"

"yes." the blonde smiles when he says this because he can finally tell the raven how he felt. "I love you Izaya Orihara."

Smiling when he hears the confession from Shizuo, Izaya wraps his arms around the blonde's shoulders and finally retunes all of the kisses from earlier.

Chapter 3:

Decisions

2 weeks later: (Shizuo POV)

Looking down at his hand with his fingers entwined with Izaya's, Shizuo smiles.

"Hey Shizu-chan can we go get something to eat? I'm starving!" Izaya playfully wines.

_It's been two weeks scence we told each other how we feel. I still can't believe this is happening. He actually loves me! But what are we? We haven't really declared or decided to be together._ Sighing inwardly._ I guess we could talk about it. . ._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this is actualy my 3rd chapter and i am curently working on my bonus chapter. hehehe its my smutty chapter. so anyways please tell me what you think! please R&R

Chapter 3:

Decisions

2 weeks later: (Shizuo POV)

Looking down at his hand with his fingers entwined with Izaya's, Shizuo smiles.

"Hey Shizu-chan can we go get something to eat? I'm starving!" Izaya playfully wines.

_It's been two weeks since we told each other how we feel. I still can't believe this is happening. He actually loves me! But what are we? We haven't really declared or decided to be together._ Sighing inwardly._ I guess we could talk about it. . ._

Izaya tugs on Shizuo's arm to get his attention. The blonde seemed to be deep in thought and seemed not to hear him. he was hungry and wanted to eat so he needed to get his attention, but obviously that wasn't working._ 'hmm. . . what to do, what. to. do?'_ snapping his fingers he had an idea, and he _**knew **_the brute would snap out it. Smirking his usual smirk Izaya stretched up on his tip toes and licked Shizuo's neck. Giggling as he sees the blonde shiver and look down at him.

"huh?"

Grinning "Shizu-chan im Starving~!"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"What do you think? Let's go somewhere to eat!"

(normal POV)

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand and lead him to Russia Sushi; he thought that this was the perfect opportunity to talk to Izaya. Getting spot by Simon they walk over to him.

"Ah Izaya and Shizuo! You come to eat sushi yes? Sushi good!"

"Yes actually we are. Is there any privet rooms left?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes right this way!" Simon proclaims.

Following the tall black Russian man in to a privet room Shizuo orders ootoro for Izaya and sweet shrimp for himself. Watching Simon walk away he turns to the raven haired man.

"Izaya there is something I need to know."

"And what may that be?" Izaya said grinning at the blonde.

Shizuo did NOT know how to go about asking his question. You would think he would know what they were, but sadly that damn Flea had to be so confusing! You never knew what he was thinking OR planning. . . "Izaya. . .? W-what are we?"

Izaya's eyes widened when he heard that and a light dusting of red appeared on his cheeks. "Well what do you want to be?"

"I. . . Well I would like us to be together. . . . You know like. . ." Shizuo said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Like _lovers_?" Izaya guessed.

The blonde blushed ferousishly at that but nodded and whispered. "Yeah. . . Like lovers,"

"Is that what you want Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah. . . I think so,"

Shizuo did not know how badly Izaya wanted to hear that. Finally being able to here it brought a true smile to the raven haired man's face. Clinging on to the blondes arm, "then we'll be lovers!" Izaya giggled.

Before Izaya OR Shizuo could do anything about their new found relationship states, Simon brought them their sushi.

"Eat! Sushi good, Yea?"

Izaya spotting his beloved ootoro grabbed his sushi and popped one in his mouth melting to the taste of his one and only other love, fatty tuna. "Mmm. . ."

Shizuo chuckled looking at the raven's face, which seemed to be enjoying this food a _little _too much, and then thanked Simon for the food.

They ate in silence for a bit, well as silent as it could get with Izaya moaning every time he put a piece of fatty tuna in his mouth. After they were finished Shizuo paid for there meal and then they both headed over to Izaya's place.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N okay at first i didn't want to put this on here but then i desided what the hell it cant hurt. Its not like the world with blow up from this. . . right? ANYWAYS this is my frist try at smut so please tell me what you think**_

Bonus Smutty Chapter! Or Is It?

Shizuo seems a little too impatient to get into Izaya's apartment for some reason. Izaya for once, doesn't know why and to be honest, does not notice. He just thinks the blonde just needs a cigarette. Shizuo sighs and gets a big grin on his face when the raven finally unlocks his door.

"Shizu-chan, if you need a cigarette that bad then go to the roof and smo-" Izaya was cut off by Shizuo pushing him up against the door and capturing Izaya's lips with his own. Izaya is shocked at first but then melts in to the kiss and starts kissing back. Their kiss starts out sweet at first but quickly escalates to a rough, needy kiss.

Pulling apart for a much needed breathe, Shizuo chuckles at Izaya's blush that dusts his pale cheeks. Shizuo leans down for another kiss, but this time Izaya expects it and dodges it.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, how about we actually come all the way inside the apartment?" Izaya smoothly says and pulls Shizuo to the couch in the living room after closing the door.

"Yea, that might be a good idea . . ." Shizuo mumbles as Izaya pushes him to sit on the couch.

Crawling on to the blonde's lap, Izaya resumes the kiss from earlier. Shizuo grabs the raven's hips and pulls him closer to him; he licked at Izaya's lips, to which this he was granted access to that warm craven called a mouth. Shortly after Shizuo gains dominance, even though Izaya doesn't put up much of a fight to Shizuo's surprise.

Izaya pulls back from the kiss and starts to undo the blonde's tie and vest, getting to the shirt, and unbuttoning it. Shizuo will have none of this being the only shirt-less one, and he removes the raven's fur-trimmed jacket and shirt. Leaning forward a bit and starting to suck at one of Izaya's nipples while pinching the other. He smirked at Izaya's reaction to his touches when Izaya groans and rolls his hips, grinding into Shizuo's erection.

Bucking his hips up to grind his clothed erection with Izaya's, chuckling when Izaya let out a small moan, leaning Izaya back on the couch, Shizuo palmed the bulge in Izaya's pants.

"Nmmn... Sh-Shizu-chahn~" Izaya thrusts his hips up to gain more touch. Shizuo holds Izaya's hips down, palming him again.

"Iza-nii!" the twins scream barging in through the door. "We're he-"

"_OHMIGOD! I KNEW IT!_" Mairu screams.

"Damn it. . ." Shizuo mumbled

"Blocked. . ." Kururi chuckles.

"Get out you two!" Izaya yells still under Shizuo.

"NO!"

Sighing Shizuo gets up and helps Izaya up and handed him his shirt.

"You take care of your sisters, and I'll just see you later then," Shizuo leans down to the pouting/glaring Izaya and kisses him, then leaves.

Glaring at his sisters, "You two are _SO_ dead," Izaya growls.

~FIN~

_**A/N I am SOOOO sorry about the cock block [hehe not really] but i had writers block. please dont kill me!**_


End file.
